


Withdrawal

by eez_it_in



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, warning: heavy descriptions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eez_it_in/pseuds/eez_it_in
Summary: I really just needed a vampire au, okay?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's no smut in this fic (yet). I have been considering writing a part 3 for it, but if I ever decide on doing it, it is going to take some time. But I hope you like these two parts of it! And if you'd like to ever request anything of me, then please visit my tumblr https://ibritpoptastic.tumblr.com/

2D winced once again as another scream pierced his ears, regretting he hadn’t stuffed them with cotton as Russel had advised him to. He had forgotten how blood curlingly loud Murdoc would get when he was going through his withdrawals.

There was a certain type of pity though which 2D always felt in his stomach, when ever Murdoc would get like that, but at the same time, the only reason they had needed to strap Murdoc down was because he almost attacked 2D. Nothing unusual in that, except for, this time, Murdoc had had the intent to kill. It wasn’t entirely his fault his instincts got the upper hand on him, not when he was in his position.

You see, he would usually get a crate filled with blood delivered once a week. Now where that blood was from, nobody dared ask.

But this week, there was nothing. Not one single drop.

Upon the crate not showing up, Murdoc had acted cool about it, waving it off on his ‘source’ just being a little late. “No big problem” he had said as he disappeared into his mobile home. Once he was completely out of earshot, Russel had sighed so loudly that it shook 2D, groaning “not this shit again”.

And as expected, the day after, his act started to slip a little. He was peeking out once every hour to check whether his delivery had arrived or not, even though Russel had assured him that if he got any mail, they’d be down to let him know first thing. When evening rolled around, he didn’t even leave the foyer anymore, pacing in front of the entrance for hours until he passed out from exhaustion. When 2D helped Russel drag his body down into the carpark, he noticed small shivers shooting through him once every few minutes. He felt sick to the touch.

2D shot a pleading glance at Russel when another screech made him grit his teeth together, not wanting to be left alone with a suffering Murdoc. Sure, he was basically chained to his bed inside the winnebago- which was promptly locked, the key to it burning in 2D’s back pocket- but that didn’t mean it was safe to be left behind with him. And 2D was having a real issue with not catering to some of Murdoc’s pleas, feeling bad that he wasn’t able to help his mate in any way possible.

“D, listen, Murdoc’s, you know, stuff, it’ll be here soon. And when it gets here, you need to give it to him.”

“But why does it have to be me?” Russel was about to answer him, but 2D frantically kept going, trying to make a case for himself. “What if he gets out? You’re way bigger and stronger than me, you can fight him off, but I can’t!”

“I gotta make sure Noods is safe, D. Not that she can’t take care of herself, I mean, she could easily fight Murdoc off, but I don’t want it to come down to that.”

“So you want me to do it instead?!” 2D questioned, completely bewildered, for good reason too. He started panicking, his arms gesticulating wildly, but when Murdoc suddenly started calling out for him specifically he stopped. He paused to listen, something inside him aching over how desperate Murdoc sounded.

“He won’t hurt you, old fool’s got a soft spot for you.” Russel said, but then stopped to correct himself. “At least he won’t hurt you in any life threatening way, I’m pretty sure.”

2D snapped out of his brief moment of concern and turned to see Russel on his way out of the door, blinking upon seeing him hurry with such a vigour. He was about to go after him, but as he lifted a leg Murdoc called for him once more, and oh how he hated himself for that making him pause yet again.

When he came to, Russel was already gone. He ran for the door and flung it open, seeing the drummer get into the car with Noodle in the backseat, who was simply giving 2D a thumbs up through the window, mouthing “good luck” to him.

“Russ! Don’t leave m- Russel!!” He ran out in front of the vehicle and hollered for them to get back, but they were already backing out, and 2D was already giving up.

He lingered there in the carpark, shoulders sagging together once they were completely gone, and he was left only with Murdoc’s cries of pain to keep him company. He looked over to the winnebago, seeing it shake violently, wondering weather Murdoc would be able to topple it over with the sheer force of his thrashing.

“2D, please!” Came from inside the metal home, the pitch as clear as if Murdoc was standing right next to 2D’s ear. Hurt as much, at least. “I can fucking smell you loitering around out there!” 2D tensed, trying to back away as quietly as possible, reprimanding himself for forgetting about Murdoc’s uncanny senses.

“Don’t leave me!” 2D froze in a standstill, debating with himself whether he should take his leave, or do as Murdoc said. The bassist was feral and irrational much like a beast, it’d be safer for 2D if he just isolated himself in his room. But then he would have to endure Murdoc’s howling until he could get the package, and god knows when that would show up. It felt bad to leave him behind too. 2D didn’t want to.

“2D, the horror! Please don’t do this to me no more!” 2D had never heard Murdoc say please so many times in a day, not even in a year, and that felt even worse. With a sigh, he tried to hold his back straight as he hesitantly, but surely, walked up closer to Murdoc’s residence. He could maybe try to comfort him in some way, be a distraction from the abstinence.

He fished the key out of his pocket as he neared the door, trying to envision what sight he would be met with upon entering. 2D had seen Murdoc at his worst, that festival really was a shitshow, but at the same time, he had never really gotten used to Murdoc being a vampire. Some fear always ended up manifesting in him when they were in these types of situations.

He opened the lock with an audible click, and was met with a wall of a pungent odour, which he was familiar enough with to tread in though it with no issue. Murdoc’s noises of struggle against his restraints stopped all at once, the air growing dead silent until 2D closed the door behind him.

“You have it?” Murdoc’s eyes were wide as saucers, shaking as they looked 2D up and down. 2D gulped, because he didn’t have anything real to offer Murdoc, and when Murdoc realised this, he wailed again as he attempted a full body arch. His body didn’t lift especially high off the mattress though.

“I’m sorry, Murdoc,” 2D tried, his throat closing up on itself. “Is- is there anything else you think I could do for you?” He shifted from one foot to another, feeling awkward as he towered over an essentially powerless Murdoc. He looked just as powerless too, not getting his juice, his body was shutting down on him.

Murdoc gave 2D a death glare before he sneered at him, razorsharp set of teeth and accompanying fangs glistening as his eyes glowed a bright red. It only lasted a short second before he went back to looking a little less demonic, but it was enough to frighten 2D so much he stumbled into the wall besides himself.

“I’m thirsty!” he spat with a bitterness that stung, but a high pitched desperateness in there too, leaving 2D with no earthly idea as to what he could do for his partner. But he felt even more stupid just standing there and not saying a single thing, so he pulled through.

“I could probably grab you a beer or someth-”

“I don’t want a sodding beer!” Murdoc’s voice went into a lower pitch that instantly shut 2D up, his slouch disappearing in alarm. “You know what I want- need, I need it.”

“Yes, I know, alright? But my options are sorta limited here, Muds,” 2D grew frustrated. Murdoc knew he couldn’t do anything about his needs, yet here he was, begging 2D to do the impossible. “It’s not like I can just magically make a pint of blood appear out of the blue or anything,” 2D was so oblivious it almost became near adorable. But when he saw the way Murdoc then stared at him- nostrils flaring and eyes glimmering with something aching to lust- he understood. He had walked right into the lion’s den, expecting not to be at any risk himself. “Hey now, don’t- don’t you look at me like that.”

“Come on,” he begged as he licked his lips, “Do it for Uncle Murdy.”

“Murdoc, we have an agreement,” 2D pointed out as he timidly started fumbling around with his fingers, taking a small step away from Murdoc. The deal was that Murdoc wasn’t ever to bite anyone in the band, no matter what the circumstances were. And at that moment, he didn’t appear as someone who was trying to keep their end of the deal.

“Just a little bit,” Murdoc pleaded, craning his head to the side, his body just trying to jerk closer to 2D now. 2D felt his own breath picked up, wondering if Murdoc could smell his nervousness. “Not much, Dents, I swear on me mum’s life.”

“You told me that your mum died over half a century ago.”

“Look, that’s not the point,” Murdoc frustratingly groaned, eyes flickering around now, shifting focus to 2D several times. “The point is you smell like an entire banquet and I can’t stand it.” 2D tried to steady his breath as Murdoc turned more distraught. “Please, 2D, it’ll be one second and that’s it.” Absolutely miserable.“Just give me something I can hang on to.”

“But how would this work? Won’t I, like, turn if you bite me?” It was a genuine concern. 2D hadn’t had enough time to think over such an important life decision. He needed at least a week’s worth of consideration, and a phone call with his parents, to be certain.

“Who cares?!”

“I do!!”

“Then go grab a knife!” Murdoc almost commanded, but then his face morphed into one of utter hopelessness, and when he spoke up again his voice matched the look as well. “If you really want to help, that is.”

“Of course,” 2D said, because he was too nice, and a little too domesticated, to decline. But he didn’t move. Did he really want to cut himself with a knife just to get Murdoc back temporarily, or would it be easier to just leave and wait for the crate? Maybe it would drop down on their doorstep in a few hours, or maybe a few days. He had no way of knowing. So what would be the better call? 

“Then don’t just stand there like a statue, you blanked out idiot!”

And with that, the call was made for him.

“Where is it then?” 2D asked, knowing he wouldn’t be able to find it himself in the mess of Murdoc’s home.

“Drawer,” Murdoc replied, head nodding towards the little corner kitchen. 2D followed the way of the gesture, saw a rack of drawers, and begun throwing them open at random.

“No, not that one- Christ- look, it’s the drawer on the- that one! Yeah, you got it!” 2D’s hand stopped at the handle and looked over to Murdoc, who was nodding furiously back at him in reassurance. 2D held his breath as he opened it, scared there would be some trap in there, waiting for him.

Inside the drawer, there were several things- none of them traps, but still things which 2D could have lived happily on without having seen. But what was most prominent of all, was the small golden dagger, glinting up at him. 2D took it, giving what he was to harm himself with a closer look, noting all the little fine details printed on its handle.

“You found it, bravo, now get over here,” Murdoc deadpanned, attempting to hurry 2D up. He was growing more impatient with his singer, who was obviously trying to drag the time out. Murdoc never had been good with edging, so 2D was honestly only making it worse for himself.

“I’m not entirely sure about this, Murdoc,” 2D said, yet spited his statement completely, continuing with moving closer to Murdoc, awkwardly sitting himself on top of his stomach. It was the closest proximity to him he could get into.

“Well I’m sure enough for the both of us.”

“But-”

“Just do it already!” 2D almost dropped the knife as Murdoc screamed at him, his fingers fumbling with it as he tried to keep his grip on the handle. He finally calmed down when he held it firmly in both his hands, trying to slow his breath down. It picked up again though as soon as he tried to press the blade into his skin, his body telling him not to. He squeezed his eyes shut as he clasped his hand around the sharp edge again, but he simply couldn’t make himself carry the act out fully.

“Need help?” Murdoc offered, making 2D blink his eyes open to frown down at him. “Just let one of my hands free and I’ll do it for ya, yeah?”

“Murdoc, you know I want to help you, but, I can’t just free you like that.”

“No one is freeing me! It’s just one measly hand, what could I possibly do with that, hm?” The amount of examples of what Murdoc could do with “one measly hand” 2D conjured up almost overwhelmed him. “Come on pretty, as soon as I got some of you in me, I’ll be right back to my old self.”

2D’s cheeks reddened along with his ears as he heard the odd praise, unsure on whether he should feel flattered or not. But it was enough to make him take a decision, eventually reaching out for the handcuff, keeping an eye on Murdoc as he did so.

“Yess,” Murdoc hissed under his breath, closely watching as 2D freed his straining hand, anticipation making him shudder underneath his singer.

Murdoc lifted his arm partially as 2D undid the last part, shakingly holding his palm up as he was ready to be handed the knife, fingers already twitching. They clasped around it as soon as 2D painstakingly slowly gave it up, not hesitating for one moment with slicing 2D’s skin open. 2D yelped from the pure shock of how fast it went. He witnessed Murdoc grab his wrist like he was just watching a video, not actually there. But as soon as 2D could feel those chapped lips on him, sucking out his lifesource, he felt like he had been slammed right back into the moment. He gasped at the feeling, already becoming dizzy and completely transfixed.

2D had never seen Murdoc do his thing, not up close, anyways. He felt his own eyes glaze over with a hazy filter, unwillingly making smalls gasps as he saw Murdoc’s eyes roll back in absolute bliss.

Then, faster than what 2D could register, Murdoc’s unsupervised and very free hand grabbed 2D by the hair on the back of his head, sharp nails digging far in to keep hold. He was forced down with such strength, there would have been no way 2D could have fought it even if he had tried, so the bite was inevitable.

Murdoc latched on to 2D’s neck with his teeth, moaning loudly as he got a real taste. It was divine, Murdoc always had thought it would be, but reality versus imagination really was something else. Imagination stood no chance.

2D wanted to scream, but he was paralyzed by shock, his voice lost somewhere inside him. The pressure on his neck was intense, his blood not freely flowing out of him, but rather pulled straight out of his veins. He could almost see himself fading as Murdoc drank him up, more pale than ever. Whether that was from the overwhelming fear, or the heavy blood loss, was impossible to tell.

Then, as suddenly as he had felt everything, there was nothing.

Murdoc pulled back with a heavy sigh, his lengthy tongue hanging partially out of his mouth, as a lazy smile spread over his face. 2D’s entire body twitched, the attack on it finally complete, sagging together like an old rag doll. 2D only had enough energy to eventually roll off Murdoc,, falling to the floor with a loud ‘thump’ afterwards.

If he spent energy on it, his eyes could only open halfways up. He still felt blood oozing out of the giant tear Murdoc had left in him, his hand only a little sticky in return. 2D tried to slow down his breathing when he realized he was gasping for air, trying to understand what had just happened.

And then it clicked for him.

“Y-you didn’t kill me,” he stammered, eyes shooting open with alarm. “I’m not dead.”

“-Yet,” Murdoc added, then popped up over the edge of the bed, lazily grinning down at 2D as blood continued to drip from his face. He looked like his normal self again, and the spray of red on his cheeks almost made him appear alive. He had been undead for an eternity though. “You might bleed out before the change happens, you know,” he said nonchalantly, not even looking 2D in the eyes. 2D blinked repeatedly as he stared past Murdoc and up into the ceiling, realizing he might just die right there on the sticky floor of the ‘love shack on wheels’.

2D was startled by Murdoc suddenly being only a breath away from his face, his chin tilted up with a death grip on the sides of his head. 2D held his breath as Murdoc studied him, starting to see black spots float around before his eyes. 

“Looks like I didn’t hit any major arteries though, guess that gives you a bit of a chance,” Murdoc said after a minute of inspecting, not exactly calming down 2D’s mind. 2D didn’t want to die, not yet, it was too soon. But what would happen if he didn’t?

“So what if I live?” 2D clinged on to the hope, despite what it may have meant.

“Then we might have us a bit of a problem.”

“Problem?”

“You’ll need blood,” Murdoc told as the rest of his body snaked its way on top of 2D, free from its binds. 2D didn’t notice, he was busy with comprehending what Murdoc was telling him.“A lot of blood.”

“Oh god,” he breathed out, voice wavering like crazy. Despite how hard he had tried, 2D couldn’t deny the harsh truth when Murdoc was telling it straight to him. If he lived, he was going to be a bloodsucker like Murdoc, an awful future in 2D’s dark eyes. He knew Murdoc took much joy in what he did, but 2D couldn’t see himself doing any of those things. Although, maybe it would make his migraines go away.

“We could test it out,” Murdoc murmured right next to 2D’s ear, teasingly grazing it with his teeth.

“And how would w-” 2D was interrupted by Murdoc suddenly kissing him, his tongue invading the insides of his mouth quickly. 2D wanted to pull away right until he didn’t, the taste of his own blood making itself apparent. 2D’s heart slammed right up in his throat while his breath got knocked out of his lungs, as if a part of him had gone off with a sudden bang, leaving nothing behind but a deep lust for more.

2D kissed back fiercely, except it wasn’t as much kissing, as just lapping up whatever he could find. Like a hungry dog. When he was unable to find any more inside Murdoc’s mouth, he started cleaning up the outside, his tongue flattening out over Murdoc face, nothing else on his mind except chasing that wonderful taste.

Murdoc chuckled amusedly from 2D’s sudden eagerness, holding him down by the shoulders that shivered like he was in a blizzard, his skin ice cold as well. “Now hold on for a moment, easy,” Murdoc said, but it fell on deaf ears, all 2D could focus on was getting more.

“Please,” 2D almost growled out, the pain inside him swelling as the scent of his own blood only strengthened. Murdoc smirked down at him in a victorious way, not letting him up any time soon.

“If you don’t take it easy,” he begun, leaning in closer to 2D like a tease, but not enough to be in reach. “-Then I might just have to strap you down.”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2!

“You’re almost as boring as when you were a vegetable,” Murdoc scoffs to the side, then sips at his drink, his hand shaking with annoyance. The table shakes as well when the glass is slammed back down, making 2D wince with surprise and annoyance. “I mean, come on! It’s been months by now and you still haven’t bitten into a thing!!”

That, 2D is keenly aware of, to a confining degree, and it’s making him lose his focus. A crowd of people dance around them and their seating, and 2D shudders in place, hunger trying to claw its way out of him. This wasn’t his idea; to go and attend whomever’s after-party, following the concert him and Murdoc had just visited, but the older man wouldn’t give him any form of money for the cab fare home to their hotel-suite. So stuck he is, at this overcrowded gathering, the air filled with heat and strong scents.

“Aren’t you curious?” Murdoc leans further in, leering, the sound of the leather couch creaking underneath him is lost to the loud music booming from speakers in the corners.

“Not really,” 2D lies with an unconvincing squeak, sharp nails tearing into the fabric of the throw pillow he’s clutching, jaw so tense it could crack-snap at any moment. There is absolutely nothing stopping him from taking down every single person he can get his claws on in this room, except for the pillow of course, which he’s pretty sure he’s stuck in now. Murdoc’s no help either; not with his constant teasing and egging on.

“At least do a row with me then,-” the man besides him offers, a clear plastic bag with white powder inside suddenly dangling in front of 2D. Pondering how a high might work on a body like his own, the body of something now other than human, 2D knits his eyebrows together. Maybe it works like one of them placebos Murdoc had told him about, maybe it’s pretend.

“-Might get your mind off its troubles,” Murdoc finishes with an inviting tone, smiling like the good friend he thinks himself to be. 2D would love nothing more than to throw all cares and occupations of his thoughts away, but he fears what it would entail. He has never been one for this form of cautiousness or careful consideration, but neither has he ever encountered the urge to harm other people before. Murdoc a few times, but not like this.

Now it’s almost the only thing he can think of, which spreads a dysphoric feeling inside him. Always torn between his choices.

2D shakes his head “no” with a quick jerky motion, not caring much for the disappointed pout and angered eye-roll Murdoc displays for him, too distracted. There’s a girl behind the bar who just cut one of her fingers open on a shard of broken glass, sucking her skin clean herself, and for a short and incredibly deranged second, 2D is convinced she’s only doing it to mock him. ‘See what I have, which you don’t.’

Murdoc follows the smell and eventually lands his eyes on the same place where 2D’s are, although he does it with a more casual flare than the younger man is capable of. 2D’s nostrils are flaring wildly, when Murdoc suddenly arises, which makes 2D swim back out of the blood pool that is his own fantasies.

“Look, if you’re gonna be a dried up prude for the rest of the night, I might as well have myself some fun,” 

“Wait-”

“-I’m a bit tired of waiting for you,” Murdoc’s voice is like chunky acid when he half turns to glare at 2D, his body radiating impatience. “Either you come with me now, or I’m leaving by myself.” An unfair ultimatum, 2D thinks, because how could he possibly choose?

“Have fun,” he eventually says, tight lipped. Restraining himself. He’s close to kicking his morals to the opposite end of the world, because god are they hard to satisfy these days. He’s never been good at not-giving-in, but, at least he’s better at it than Murdoc.

“Always do, luv. Try it out sometime,” Murdoc’s voice disappears into the party, like a mist. His off handed comment, together with the flick of his wrist, is the last of him which 2D can see clearly before he becomes a blur in the crowd. The smell lingers though, it always does.

“Old maggot,” 2D mumbles to himself, and sags together to lay his head on the sticky table, an arm thrown over his head in a weak attempt to block out everything intrusive around him. When he tries to look up at the bar- considering to go and ask for the landline, call Russel and ask for a lift- empty drinks left behind by Murdoc block his view. He sits up to distance himself from them, and finds they’re not all that’s been left. The little ziplock plastic bag is there too, neon lights reflecting on the clear surface of it.

2D drums his fingers against the table as he eyes the drug over, very much aware of the fact that he’s been left alone with it. Involuntarily, his tongue darts out to lick his lips, which makes him notice that they’ve gone dry.

So maybe he’s not that much better than Murdoc, at least not in this regard, because his hands quickly snatch the drugs in exchange for the pillow, almost like they’re a lifeline.

Not that he needs one of those anymore.

Checking for any people who may be sneaking a peek at 2D, and his antics, he looks around as if he is about to cross a heavy-traffic filled road. Every outline of a person seems to be busy in their own worlds, either screaming at the top of their lungs just in order to be heard over all the noise, or dancing their hearts out.

2D bites his lower lip as he considers for one second more, sensates his teeth break his own skin, and quickly makes the decision that any form of drug-induced feeling must be better than this one.

Carefully, his little finger dips into the bag, getting a good coverage of the narcotics for safety’s sake, and pops it into his mouth afterwards. He chases away the sting they leave on his tongue, quickly, with the last drops of Murdoc’s cocktail. But despite the awful hospital taste, he still drizzles half a teaspoon’s worth of snow-like powder out on the table, trying to line it up the best he can.

He’s got no idea of what it is that he’s snorting in the span of a millisecond, but it gives him a head-rush like no other, and he allows himself to sink deeply into the couch - the stupid grin on his face following far back.

A short second of bliss, that’s all it is. Then, right before his black eyes, sensations blossom like physical waves in the room, the smell of fresh meats becoming visible in the air. What an ache that spreads and scatters in his gums, teeth wanting to drop, sharpening much like his invisible pupils. Alert, his head spins around, not sure of where on this carousel of warm meals he should begin. Is the chair moving, or is he? As if a beast in him has been unleashed, he feels his shoulders scrunch up, faintly remembering seeing someone bleed for him earlier. Where is she? He looks over to see if the bartender is still there-

She’s not, and that’s the only thing 2D manages to notice, before a group of eager-looking ladies slip within arms reach around him. He’s a little too close to jumping out of his skin in surprise, spilling a cloud of white only-Murdoc-knows-what over himself, throwing the plastic bag on the floor, to stomp on it with his flat shoe; a weak and meek attempt to hide the treacherous stuff away. His fingers flit together as he smiles too brightly at the women- who are all giggling at the episode of his own clumsiness- still sniffling and feeling his airways covered in hallucinogens.

“You don’t wanna share?” One of them asks, coyly, and 2D has to swallow hard as he tries to focus on her words, and not her pulse, which he can practically hear galloping like a wild horse. Maybe, just perhaps, that could be blamed on the drugs.

“You alright, sweets? You look… sick,” Another one asks, more concerned. 2D doesn’t have time to see who, as he crawls further back into the couch, his head buzzing, the issue of his urges more pressing than ever. He can feel the spirals in his eyes start to form, glowing red like a monster from the dark deep. The drugs really weren’t a good idea.

“We could take care of you.” Murdoc did this on purpose, 2D manages to realize, as he bites holes in his own tongue. And there’s nothing he can do about it. 

“Tell us what ya need, hun.” A ruthless question, which makes 2D’s stomach clench as only one answer to the question comes to mind.

Blood. Oceans of it, enough for him to drown in. 

And a need for it he certainly has, thanks to one certain person.

Who isn’t even here to help out.

That bastard.

“Murdoc. I need to find Murdoc,” 2D rasps out, abruptly standing up from where he has been sitting for too long, his muscles itching, prepared for use. Sporadically, he twitches, one of the girls hesitatingly answering to his plea.

“Your bassist? Think I saw him runnin’ upstairs a lil while ago.” She’s right, 2D can feel it in his bone marrow, his head snapping backwards as he looks pointedly up at the ceiling, gaze flitting around between the cracks in it. He’s up there somewhere. “He didn’t even look at me,” she scoffs with an insulted lilt to her tone of voice, and 2D knows the feeling. But he’s already dashing up the staircase before he can empathize with her, not sure of what he wants from Murdoc, but hopefully it’ll help stopping the world from turning.

It doesn’t.

Blood galore is revealed the second 2D throws the guest-room’s door open, the bartender, lying on the bed, a fountain of red, Murdoc’s green skin contrasting starkly in the middle of the room. It’s like a fist to his stomach, and if there had been any trace of air left in his lungs, it’s certainly gone now.

“Finally!” Murdoc booms, all his impatience seemingly freed with that one word, his back, which is facing 2D, straightening. The dying girl is radiating and calling to 2D, but he can’t get his eyes off the perp at hand. “I was starting to get worried you’d never get-” he pauses when he finally turns his head far enough around to greet 2D, his mouth dropping and eyebrows rising, “-here.” 2D frowns worriedly when Murdoc’s dumbfounded expression turns into a wicked smirk. Had he been expecting somebody else?

“What?”

“Had yourself a little nip after all, eh?” 2D doesn’t understand, he didn’t bite anyone. Did he? Anything that happened before he entered into this little private hell with Murdoc, whom is walking steadfastly closer to him, is a bit of a haze. If he did kill someone, he at least doesn’t have any recollection of it. 

Harshly, 2D blinks, his thoughts coming to a screeching halt when a long tongue slides across his face, wiping him clean of the powder-remnants of his previous setback. He stares blankly at Murdoc, not sure of what face he should pull, until a drop of blood hits his upper lip, trickling further down until his tongue catches it on instinct.

“It’s nice to give in, innit?” Murdoc asks, cradling 2D’s face in one of his rough hands, fond eyes on him. 2D nods absentmindedly as he licks his lips, shuddering, a pleasurable explosion on his tongue leaving only a want for more. And Murdoc has more, painted all around his face in big strokes. His benign smile turns to a sour flatline quickly though, and his upcoming question jars 2D out of it. “Now did you snort it all yourself, or did you bring any back with you?”

“Err-” 2D’s not exactly sure how to explain it, looking over his shoulder hesitantly, thinking that the trail of white-powdered-shoe prints behind him should be pretty self-explanatory on its own. Murdoc looks back with him, groaning loudly when he sees the left-overs of his own drugs as well. 2D can only look back with an apologetic shrug of his shoulders, a brittle smile on his lips thrown in as an added bonus. The face Murdoc pulls in return is far from impressed.

“Here I am, willing to share-” he starts, 2D gulping as that familiar tension of an arising argument fills the air, “-and then you have to go and be all selfish.”

Something clicks.

“Selfish?!” 2D cries, eyes widening, because of all the words Murdoc could have chosen, he had to run with the utmost hypocritical one. If there’s anything 2D has ever had to suffer from, it’s Murdoc’s selfishness. “Don’t you start on that with me! You have no right t-” A hand hits 2D on the side of his head, cuts his stream of sentences right off, and he can’t get a word in, because his offender has already taken the speaker’s chair and planted himself firmly on it.

“I have every goddamn right to say and do whatever I want,” he interrupts, and it’s hopeless, 2D realises. But he still needs to relief the sudden, resurfaced, pent up emotions.

“You- you’re a heartless monster who thinks of absolutely nobody but himself and I- I have to suffer for it! It’s not fair!” It’s more of a monologue 2D takes up with himself, considering how the pleas for Murdoc to understand his troubles are entirely lost on the green ears. He feels like a child throwing a fit, his concerns and worries not really valued by anyone but himself.

“I’m not the only monster though, am I?” Murdoc retorts back, grinning, because he has found something to use against 2D. “Come on, indulge your more- what should we call it- wild side? No need to suffer any longer.”

“Heh.” A bitter replica of 2D’s normal chuckle runs through him, sarcasm heavy on his tongue. “As much as I’d want it, Murdoc, I’m not like you.”

“Oh but you are, in every way. Aren’t ya?”

“No, that’s not- you know that’s not true, Muds.” The mere idea is ridiculous, 2D repeats to himself, in hopes of believing it. “You just can’t handle it when people won’t do what you tell ‘em to do.”

“I have pretty good ways of handling that exact scenario, actually,” Murdoc says with a glint of something in his eye, something 2D recognizes, some sort of hunger.

He blames his high for not seeing it coming.

Murdoc’s lips are on 2D’s in a flash, and the only reason 2D kisses back, is for gathering what he can of that sweet nectar in which Murdoc is covered- before it dries up. 2D is taken back to that dire moment when Murdoc turned him, feeling heady with primal urges, and a perverted lust for so much more. Their tongues and teeth clash, and it’s as if Murdoc is coercing every sin in 2D out of him, letting it all bubble to the surface, slurping it all up. 2D moans, grabbing the collar of Murdoc’s shirt, the claws his nails have grown into tearing the fabric.

A smug smile against his soft lips. It makes 2D realize how desperate an act he is performing, yet it doesn’t feel like a performance; it feels like his only option. But he doesn’t have the space to care, and when Murdoc releases, only to allow 2D to run his tongue all over his face, he smiles, too.

He’ll never be able to clean that dirty soul of Murdoc’s completely, though. No matter how much he laps at him.

A set of hands firmly takes 2D’s shoulders, and for an instant, 2D beliefs they’re there for support. But then he feels himself dragged forward, guided over an edge he first now notices, falling into the arms of the cold body.

He’s looking right into her eyes, which are most certainly appearing to be near-dead, or at least very close to near. 2D furrows his eyebrows in disorientation, the emotions welling up inside him so agonizingly different from one another, that they almost cleave his brain in two. Of course, the desire to maim and feed is there - it’s been there for so frustratingly long now that it’s becoming a proper pain in the ass. But there’s also guilt. The guilt of thinking that her death doesn’t mean much to him in this moment, the guilt of realizing that her pain, in itself, almost becomes a thrill.

2D realizes he’s drooling when those hands come back to him, a weight then settles above his body in a possessive manner. It makes 2D shudder, the panic overwhelming, but he’s not trying to escape the clutches of Murdoc anymore.

A mere whisper, the two words: “Dig in,” becomes the kick-off, and it’s as if 2D’s been granted permission to take what Murdoc originally stole - this woman’s life. It’s as insulting, as it is alluring.

Instead of just beginning where Murdoc left off, 2D decides he wants to make his own claim, and bites the other side of the bartender’s neck. He blocks out the last gasps from her mouth which rests agape, ignores Murdoc’s chuckles, and focuses in on the satisfaction of tearing over muscles and tendrils, eventually hitting that main artery. Blood pours into his mouth much like a flood, and he can sense his eyes rolling back, a deep groan from his throat, muffled, as his teeth sharpen even further, his hold strengthening.

“This is all that I wanted for ya, Stu, to just relish in that feel. I wanted to share this with you,” Murdoc’s voice is a calming rumble that keeps 2D planted in the situation, and he sobs with unrestrained pleasure, his eyelids closing together tightly. It’s too much, it’s all too much. So many days, hours, seconds of this disgusting longing, and finally, 2D is here, in this moment, with Murdoc by his side.

His hands tighten around their victim’s paling arm as his long talons dig in deeply, trying to cling on as a near orgasmic sensation jolts through him. It is so much better than the old and bland stuff from the crates, all fresh and fulfilling. It dawns on him that he is able to understand why Murdoc takes so much joy from this, why any vampire would be into this- it feels like several doors have flown open, all promising more, more and more.

2D weakly attempts to calm down as he looks up at Murdoc, finding the bassist to be fixated on him completely. Buried knee deep in the relish of the flavour, 2D can only close his eyes and groan in response, feeling the girl’s pulse slowing down under his tongue. It only gets better when Murdoc leans down to join him.

Both of them on either side of her, working each their own part of her throat, and somehow completely unaware of the fact that she is there. The bartender is close to being clinically dead though, so in a way, they almost are alone, on this bed, in this guest-room, together.

Murdoc moves closer to the middle of her neck, his head bumps into 2D’s, and blood paints them until they match. It is beyond messy, completely filthy, and when Murdoc drags 2D into another heated kiss, they can’t care less about the purity of it. It’s easy to forget any moral quarrels, when it is so mind-numbingly perfect.

“Sometimes, I wish I could taste you again,” Murdoc rasps when he gets the chance, the blood they’re swapping between them not really the same kind of special as 2D’s once was.

“Me too,” 2D murmurs against Murdoc’s lips, because, despite how wrong it feels, he remembers the taste of himself starkly, delicious and forbidden. “Wish I coulda tasted you.” It’s a fleeting thought which 2D has brief encounters with sometimes, almost making him irrationally jealous on whoever bit Murdoc.

“I bet,” Murdoc speaks, “I was told I was quite the meal,” speaks like a real tease. Unfair, 2D thinks with a pout.

“But now we’re both just gonna have to settle for this,” Murdoc continues on, and gestures down to the dying girl in their arms; a half forgotten third wheel. 2D stares at her as he cocks his head, every wheeze of a breath she takes bringing her closer to a forced ending. He tugs some of her loose hair behind her ear.

“Not so bad,” 2D says and licks his lips, a rush running down his spine as that beautiful tang dissolves on his tongue once again. When he re-sinks his teeth into her, he can hear Murdoc scoff above him.

“In time, D, it won’t be so special.” 2D can hear him leaning in closer, the hairs on the back of his neck rising with a shiver when those thin lips ghost over the shell of his ear. He can smell the metallic fluid that is drying on them as they promise; “Eventually, it’ll just be secondhand nature.”

“Eventually,” 2D repeats, turning to find Murdoc staring right back at him. A grin strikes his face, teeth, and lips alike, glistening. “But not yet,” he says, with no warning at all about his plan of smashing his mouth against Murdoc’s. Too lust-drunk to be composed.

It only catches Murdoc off-guard for a short second, but with as many years of experience behind him as there are, he is quick to accommodate to the violent pace 2D is so clearly aiming for. They bite and tear at each other’s lips, wounds healing on their own accord quickly, new ones applied even faster. Their tongues becoming tangled with the other’s, unravelling to be spun up again. For once, they’re not just tongue-fucking each other for the benefits of the taste, but both of them actually desire to, blood or no blood.

There are no protests from 2D as Murdoc pulls him on top of him, their denim clad hips grinding together with the momentum of the collision. As 2D is busy with whimpering into Murdoc’s mouth, the other slowly nudges the girl off the recliner to create more space. And also because having dead, cold, lifeless eyes staring at you, always has been a bit of a mood-killer.

“You did so bloody good, Dents,” Murdoc praises, hands tangling into 2D’s longer locks, a wry smirk dancing on his lips. 2D can feel it. “For a first timer, that is.”

“I bet you weren’t much better when you started out,” 2D huffs playfully, grinding down harder to stimulate more of himself, careless and reckless with everything, just enjoying the moment. Murdoc mocks the attitude of someone offended, looking more silly than serious, finally making his partner in crime loosen up completely as he starts giggling at Murdoc’s usual antics.

“I’ll have you know, I was quite the natural,” Murdoc explains in defense, 2D is about to fire back, when surprise falls over him as his ass is grabbed quite firmly. “But of course, all the witnesses who could’ve attested to that are long gone.” A shiver runs down 2D’s spine as Murdoc leans up close to his ear, whispering into it. “So you’ll just have to trust me.”

“Show me then,” 2D swallows, fingers, and the sharp claws attached to them, curling around Murdoc’s shirt, moving impossibly closer to bring them on equal grounds. “Show me that I can trust you.”

And, despite their very recent and shared fill, Murdoc suddenly appears to be starving.

“With pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end it here, I know it's a bit teasing, but the whole thing was getting ridiculously long

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome! <3


End file.
